


Festival Failure

by galacticmistake



Series: The Tour Gone Wrong (Febuwhump 2021) [16]
Category: The Beatles (Band)
Genre: Broken Bones, Chronic Pain, FebuWhump2021, Gen, Hospital Setting, Workplace Accident, broken leg, broken ribs, respiratory issues
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-17
Updated: 2021-02-17
Packaged: 2021-03-12 02:53:28
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 669
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29502984
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/galacticmistake/pseuds/galacticmistake
Summary: At a festival in Nashville, things just seem to go from bad to worse. And then one accident ruins the entire gig.(Febuwhump Day 16: Broken Bones)(Modern setting)
Relationships: George Harrison & John Lennon & Paul McCartney & Ringo Starr
Series: The Tour Gone Wrong (Febuwhump 2021) [16]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2139264
Comments: 4
Kudos: 4





	Festival Failure

**Author's Note:**

> Warning: Broken bones, respiratory issues, chronic pain, hospital setting, workplace accident

The next day, a music festival was being held in Oklahoma City, and the Beatles were the headlining act.

Everyone else seemed to be rushing to get ready and on stage on time, but things were a little slower on George’s end. As the seconds ticked away, the pain in George’s ribs just seemed to get worse and worse. He tried his hardest to focus on getting ready for the show, but with every breath, the pain intensified.

About 20 minutes before they were due on stage, George reluctantly sat down, clutching his ribs, on the verge of tears. Ringo opened a water bottle and sat next to George.

“If you’re in this much pain, George, you REALLY need a doctor. You can’t even breathe without it hurting, and that’s a MAJOR sign that things aren’t ok.” 

“After the show.”

“No, like ASAP.”

“No, Rich. We HAVE to do this show. That’s the only reason we’re in the city. So, we’ll do the show, and then I’ll get looked at.”

“...fine.”

=====================================================================

Finally, after what seemed like forever and a day, the band was finally gearing up for the last number of the entire set. 

By now, George’s pain was significantly worse than it was backstage, and it was starting to become evident on his face. He went pale as the guitar rested against his chest, and he tried his best to fight back tears.

Paul ran over, sensing that something was off.

“George, what the fuck?”

“It’s nothing, Paul. I’m fine. Leave it be.”

“Come on then.”

The two began to walk to the front of the stage, taking their places for the final number. In the meantime, John was giving a rather outlandish explanation of their last song. And as did so, he extended his arms in quite the outlandish fashion, accidentally knocking George off the stage.

As George hit the ground, a crack could be heard by everyone in the vicinity.

John had to stop in the middle of his explanation, and Paul just stared at him in horror. 

There was an awkward silence for quite a few minutes before Ringo spoke up.

“Are we going to DO something, or are we just going to stand around like a herd of blind sheep?”

One of the security guards finally scooped up an unconscious George and whisked him away to the medic tent.

=====================================================================

At some point, Brian and the remaining 3 musicians met up at the local hospital. Brian had no clue what happened on stage, and the other 3 were in too much shock to explain it coherently. Despite that fact, however, all 4 of them seemed united in the same cause: making sure that George wasn’t too badly hurt.

“...are all 4 of you here for Mr. Harrison?”

“Yes, we are.” Brian explained. “What’s up?”

“May I talk to you please? Just you, since you seem to be the manager and all that.”

“Yes, of course.”

Brian and the doctor made their way back to a more confidential area.

“So. What seems to be the matter?”

“Sir, were you aware of if Mr. Harrison was showing signs of respiratory issues?”

“...no. He seemed fine.”

“Was he showing anything about being in pain?”

“At some point, one of his friends pointed out that it hurt for him to breathe. But he never complained of anything.”

“Ok, then. Well, it turns out that pretty much all of Mr. Harrison’s ribs are broken, and because of that, he’s showing some respiratory issues that need to be addressed.”

“Ok.”

“And because of the fall, he broke his left leg.”

“...what do you mean he fell?”

“Multiple of the medical staff at the festival said they saw him fall off stage.”

“Am I able to talk to him?”

“Yes, you can visit for a bit. I’d be weary, though. He seems exhausted already.”

“Yeah, I’ll most likely just be in-and-out. Just a couple of questions.”

And like that, Brian ran off, hoping to find George and to get a proper explanation.


End file.
